Katekyo Hitman Reborn Forgotten
by Digimonfansunite44
Summary: Tsuna is feeling left behind after the whole future fiasco and something tragic happens to him all because his guardians are too busy with their personal life to protect him. when they find out what will happen? WARNING: Language for G and Gokudera and Reborns mouth SLIGHT All27 and PROTECTIVE!Reborn and Gitto and Hibari.
1. Prologe: Whats' Happening

Prolouge: Whats happening.

Digimonfan: Yo. This is my first Katekyo Hitman Reborn fanfic. So here some of the muses for this chapter and ummm… Tsu-chan is going to be a muse in every chapter. First up Hayato Gokudera.

Hayato: Im honoured and I bet the tenth is proud of me. (Eyes sparkling)

Tsuna and Digimonfn: *Sweatdrop* Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight.

Digimonfan: Ryohei Sasagawa. Oh and Squalo put your extra fluffy earplugs on because these muses are loud.

*All the audience puts extra fluffy earplugs on.*

Ryohei: EXTREAM!

Squalo: VOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Digimonfan: Bel and Yamamoto Takashi. Oh and if any of you don't know Takeshi-kun is a huge Baka.

Takashi: Ahahaha look Bel we're muses tot his author.

*Everyone but author and Yamamoto eyes bulge when a blond haired girl with her bangs covering her eyes and waist long hair and a rather large chest walks in instead of the 'Prince'*

Digimonfan: Oh, right I turned Bel into a very pretty princess so she's the only genderbended girl. So like yea.

Bel: Shishish. This might just get interesting. *Gives a huuuuuuge face-splitting grin*

Digimonfan: Well heres the next two. Chrome and Mukuro Dokuro. *Whispers* The pinapple twins.

*Spot light shows the two mist guardians.*

Mukuro: Kufufufufu….. C'mon Chrome-chan let me just kill a little.

Chrome: No no no and NO! Mukuro-nii. If you go around killing people then bossu will be sued or sent to jail. Geez, you need to stop being so blood thirsty. *Smirks when Mukuro goes into anime depression corner.*

*Everybody 0.0*

Digimonfan: Anyways….. lets introduce the final two guardians and by the this story is Six-Years later. After I finish the guardians I'll introduce the Arcobeleno. First up Lambo Bovino!

*The adorable black curly haired emerald eyed cow-print boy appears and is instantly glompled by Digimonfan.*

Digimonfan: Oh and Lambo-chan is going to be staying with me here like Tsu-chan so I don't be lonely.

*Audience cheers and girls go back to swooning over sweet innoccent Lambo*

Digimonfan: Alright everyone this next change is going to make everyone freak out and make some of you faint. *smirks wickedly.* Alright introducing…. Kyoya Hibari.

*Everyone gasps fearfully*

Kyoya: *Walks in SMILING* YO! *Throws arm over Tsuna who blushes in embarrasment.*

Hayato: OI! Release the Tenth from your evil clutches!

Digimonfan: Yea…. His personality does a 180 in my story. But basically the story is about after they return from the future and buiseness is slow. Tsu-chan is starting to feel lonely and gets bullied again because most of his guardians are busy with other activities and cant protect him as much as they used to. And something tragic happens and that brings all the guardians back to their boss and saivior and their senses. That's all im giving.

Everyone: See you next time.


	2. Chapter 1: Hurt

Chapter 1: Hurt

Digimonfan: okay guys this chapter is going to explain the whole problem and what the characters are doing right now. And the main characters for this chapter is Tsu-chan, Lambo-chan, and Kyo-kun. And they will call Tsu-chan either Vongola Heir, Vongoola, and Young Heir before they actually introduce him. Alright you three take it away with the disclaimer. *points in a dark corner with a grin.*

*spotlight hits first corner to reveal….Tsu-chan.*

Tsuna: Digimonfan….

*second spotlight reveals Kyo-kun smiling.*

Kyoya: Doesn't….

*final spotlight reveals Lambo-chan.*

Lambo: Own…..

Tsuna, Kyoya, and Lambo: Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Everyone: one with the story.

A boy with spikey brown hair and honey coloured eyes sat on top of Namimori Highschool. Even though he graduated doesn't mean he cant just sit there for the fun of it. His eyes were closed at the moment. He reopened his eyes and they shined bright with unshed tears and he refused to let them fall. He plastered a fak smile onto his face and git up to leave only to run straight into Hibari Kyoya. Concerned steel-grey eyes meeet shiny honey brown.

He let his fake smile fall and let the tears fall. He collapsed into Kyoyas' awaiting arms and continued to cry heart wrenching sobs that shook his small frame. Kyoya could only give as much comfort as possible by murmuring comgorting things to the other teen.

He growled softly part of his old personality showing through because of what some of the other guardians have done to their wonderful boss, sky, and friend. But he refused to let it break through for control and fear that he might end up hurting the young heir even more than he is now.

He sighed as the face of the Tenths' right-hand man Gokudera Hayato apperead in his head. The young teen used to never leave the heirs' side unless it was completely necessary or if Reborn forced him. He would usually be the one comforting him but he was busy winning a science fair in Italy and won't be back until tommorow. Hayato was also the Decimos' Storm Guardian.

He also remembered two other guardians that used to be close to the Vongola. The Rain and Sun guardians. If he remembered correctly then the Young Heir used to call the Sun Guardian Onii-san.

Yamamoto Takashi his best friend/ Rain Guardian. He always wondered why the Heir hung out with people like Takashi. But now he knows its because Takashi's smile could always light up your day somehow. And he made your day even more exciting by accidentally pissing Hayato off. Dynamite v.s. Sword

Sasagawa Ryohei the 'Onii-san' figure. He is the loud mouthed and hard headed boxer. His favorite word is Extream and he is the Sun Guardian. Some people call him Sasagawa-san, Ryohei, or Onii-san. But Hayato calls him Turf-Top or Lawn-Head. He fights mainly with his fists. Him and Hayato often fight. (EXTREAM) Fists v.s. Dynamite.

Hibari smiled gently and fondly when he remebered a certain cow-printed boy. The boy was always there for the Young Vongola. This figure in his head had curly black hair, brillient green eyes and a number sign under his right eye.

Bovino Lambo the used to be crybaby and still sorta crybaby but very dependable teen. The cow-print teen has been very good to the Vongola. He tries to help as much as he can no matter what the circumstances. He will always be there for the Heir when Kyoya or a certain person can't be. On another note Lambo has been upgraded to an Omnivoir by Kyoya ("That's a huge leap for you otouto-chan. Now me and you are Omnivoirs together." The Heir has said that making the younger flush a pretty hue.)

He rolled his eyes when the next two in his head 'Pinapple Twins' mumbled things about only one being reliable and the other being rediculously hopeless.

Dokuro Chrome the used to be shy and timid girl is now bold and stronger with more confidence. She refuses to call Mukuro 'Mukuro-kun' and instead calls him 'Mukuro-nii'. She laughs like Mukuro only is sounds like this: Nufufufufufu….. I know creepy ne?

Dokuro Mukuro the still sadist Mist Guardian along with Chrome he along with Lambo and Kyoya are shoulders for the Decimo to cry on. He was a little surprised when he found out how much the young Decimo cried. Most of the time he cried himself so much that he couldn't keep his eyes open any more.

Then there was himself and the young Decimo but around the world to his old classmates as Sawada Tsunayoshi 'Tsuna' but to his classmates 'Dame-Tsuna'. He had matured but still kept all his baby features.

Kyoya was brought back when he felt the sobbing stop and the breaths even out which meant that Tsuna was finally asleep exahausted from all the crying he had done that one moment or was hour Kyoya really couldn't tell but the Young Decimo really wore himeself out. He smiled softly at the younger boy sleeping peacfully away in his arms. He only wished he could see that peacefull face when Tsuna was awake.


	3. Chapter 2: The Attack

Chapter 2: The Attack.

Digimonfan: Oh hey guys. *Trying to hold Hayato from killing Kyoya whilst smiling like its normal.*

Hayato: Let me GO! HOW DARE HE HOLD THE TENTH LIKE HE OWNS HIM! HE DOESN'T PROTECT THE TENTH HE IS _**NOT**_ AND I MEAN _**NOT**___THE TENTHS' RIGHT HAND MAN!

Takashi: Maa, Maa calm down Haya-kun. Now Kyo-san can you please calm down as well. I mean Tsu-kun wouldn't want us all fighting now would he?

Kyoya: Fine. *Turns around sulking* And I wanted to kill that bomber.

Hayato: What was that you…you…you…you bastard!

Digimonfan: Well I don't own anything so yeah gonna get to the chapter before it gets bloody and explosive.

Everyone *Who wasn't fighting*: ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

Tsuna and Lambo were in the mansion alone. Again. They were filling out damage reports of fights gone wrong. Lambo was doing Ryohei and Hayatos' because it was medium sized and perfect for a teen his age. Tsuna was handling the real problems Kyoya, Mukuro and Chrome.

Kyoya bit 10 people to death. 1 was severyly injured and 2 were injured minerly. The rest….well…..lets just say they wint be seen on this earth anymore. Mukuro destroyed ½ a city because he was looking for a certain famigila that threatened 'his' Sky in front of him like it was nothing. And Chrome. She did the worst damage. She destroyed 2 cities and ½ a town just because she was angry. And she was on her period.

Takashi on the other hand was done. He didn't have a file, not a stack but…. Just one paper and that was why Tsuna and Lambo loved him so much because he caused the least amount of damage… other than themseleves of course. The only thing he destroyed was a building. That wasn't even finished yet.

So they were finishing up on the final few papers as we speak of his guardians insane (Hayato, Ryohei, Mukuro, Chrome and Kyoya: hey) destructive nature.

"Geez why do we have to do their damage reports. I mean I know there busy and all but still they could still show up and do their own paperwork for the damage." Lambo muttered rubbing his eye sleepily he had been working on this all day. He was tired from all this work. Who knew Hayato and Ryohei had it in them to blow up and fight the _**POLICE**_ for god sakes the freakin' _**POLICE! **_

Tsuna was about to reply but was cut off by the alarm signaling that they were being attacked. They leaped to their feet. Lambo already having his Lightning Ring and Gyuudon were running in front of Tsuna ready to die by protecting him. Tsuna was already to fight with Na-Tsu and his gloves on swallowing his Hyper Dying Will pills.

They were taking down 3 at the time. They were doing pretty well that is until Lambo was shot in the leg. He fell to his knees. Then he was shot in the shoulder. He hoped they would ignore him now that he was injured badly but apparently that wasn't enough for them because they continued shooting at him but their aim must have been cocky because after those 2 shots they missed. He saw Tsuna with the same predicameant only he was only grazed by the cheek. He limped over to his boss and best friend as a guy with a pocet knife (The boss of the enemy famiglia if he remembered correctly) and without thinking jumped in front of the youn Heir because the guy was aiming for his eyes ended up scratching up Lambos eyes instead.

Tsuna turned around when he heard a thud. What he saw scared him to no end. There was Lambo on the floor in a puddle of his own blood. He felt a numb kind of pain in his shoulder. Then another in his leg. Then finally in his lower abdonmen. He looked up when the man smirked holding a bloody pocket knife in his hands. Tsuna could only whimper and scream from the pain as his eyes were also scratched out by the evil pocket knife wielding maniac that didn't give a shit about his own Famigila.

After he heard the man back away he started fading in and out of conssioussness. The last thing he saw was….. nothing but pitch black darkness and it scard him.

Digimonfan: yea I know not good. Anyway R&R. Bye-Bii. I promise next time Arcobeleno, The Varia and The Vongola I and X genrations.


	4. Chapter 3: Hopital Visit

Chapter 4: The Hospital Visit

Digimonfan: Aloha everbody.

Tsuna: *Smiling shyly.* Konichiwa.*Waves happily*

Kyoya:*Giving a Takashi like grin* Yo~ =

Takashi: Ahahahahahaha Yo. Looks like the rest of us will finally be able to be in this story and not just in the dialouge or in the conversations or in spirit but litterly there. That gonna be fun. And it seems the kids are gonna be there as well. Oh well….

Everybody: Lets begin the chapter already and stop wasting your time! XD

Mukuro was on his way back to the mansion coming back from anothr succefully *as well as bloody* completed mission. When suddenly he felt an agonizing pain in his right red eye and he instantly knew something was wrong with Lambo and Tsuna. Unknow to him the same thing was happening to the other guardians and the Arcobeleno and the Varia members along with a surprise group.

Mukuro and Kyoya were the first to arrive at the bloody mansion. They nodded to each other and made a break for the backyard where they had a horrible feeling that their boss, sky, leader, little brother and friend awaited them with horrifying outcomes. Next to arrive were Hayato and Takashi. Hayato has his bombs out and was clutching his arm like it was in pain but there were no blood stains or anything. Takashi normally cheerful was grim and twisted in pain as his stomach and heart constricted in pain as the thoughs of what his boss went through to make his sky fall went through his usually dimmly lit brain of a head. The final ones to arrive was Ryohei and Chrome. The 2nd Mist Guardian was ready for anything as her illussionary organs started disappearing because of the flash of pain she had felt when she found out that her boss was in danger she rushed out ignoring Kyoko and Haru's pleas or her to stop. Ryohei on the other hand just busted through the local training yelling something along the lines of 'Hold on to the EXTREAM Sawada. I'll be there soon to the EXTREAM'

When they got there Mukuro and Kyoya gasped there lying on what looked like it used to be the backyard then a battle field was Tsuna and Lambo both breathing heavily cheeks stained a fevered pink and lying in a pool or their own blood. Mukuro quickly pulled out the phone Tsuna got him in case of emergency that he may have needed back-up *Not that he doubted the slightly insane side of his Mist Guardian it was just a procotion.* He dialed Reborns number and waited as paitently as he could and at the moment that was not very long. Finally after what felt like an eternity to Mukuro the Sun Arcobeleno picked up the phone.

"Reborn." A deep and cool voice answered from the other side. Mukuro sighed in relief and then 'kufufufued' and Rebron felt his eyes go wide Mukuro never called because he could take care oof himself and he'd never call _**HIM**_! Of all people because he dispised the Sun, Mist, Lighting, Rain, and Lal Mirch because he believes they shouldn't have just up and left without warning Tsuna until they got to Italy.*He could never despise or dislike Fon because she was just like Tsuna in a lot of ways and everybody noticed it. They also noticed how she was weary of a lot of people even if she already knew them.*

"Mukuro start at the beginning and then get to the point. Understand? Good. Now explain." He stated instantly understanding the situation.

"Hai. Me and Kyo-kun were just returning from a mission. Different ones mind you. But that's not the point. Now a days instead of his guarding him like they were supposed to they just left him to get hurt. Leaving us to comfort him. Not that I mind and I am pretty sure Kyo-kun dosent mind either. But not only that but they left behind Lambo-chan behind as well. And he has been even more emotonal then before. Say the wrong thing and he will start bawling and it breaks me and Kyo-kuns hearts. We've taking things into our own hands by never abondaning these two. They've become our family and we will protect them. But then this happened….." pain flashed through his eyes and Kyoya quickly took the phone in one hand and the now sobbing Mukuro in the other arm.

"Basically they Bunny-Omnivoir was attacked and now he and Cow-Omnivoir are in critacle condition. I just called an ambulence. They should be here soon. Demo I don't know how long they've been here." He answered swiftly.

3 hours later in a Hospital room:

Hayato bursted into the room and instantly looked at the 2 beds. He ran towards the bed with the spikey head. He glared at the curly black head eyes covered with thick white bandages just like Tsuna.

"Ahoshi wake up and stop pretending already!" he yelled furious. The Bakahoushi was supposed to protect the Jyuudaime. And here he was getting him injured and faking his own.

Slowly the cow boy came into the world of the living. Whimpering when he tried to open his eyes and couldn't because of some force. Then he remembered the reason as to why he is living and he suddenly sprang out of the bed and to the other bed and began whispering something.

"Please Tsuna-nii don't leave me alone." The cow-print boy pleaded which everyone heard Lambo didn't plead unless he wanted something. Just what happened in their absense? Was the thought going through all their heads. Except Hayato who still blames Lambo.

"OI. Ahoushi get off the Jyuudaimes' bed and stop pretending so take those fucking bandages off of your shitty face and show us your god damn eyes already." Hayato yelled/whispered furiously at the cow boy who whimpered when e heard Hayato.

Where is Kyo-niichan? Or Mukuro-niichan? As a matter of factwhat happen?" the cow-printed boy whimpered cowering away from the sound of Hayatos' voice.

"Lambo can you tell what happened? What's with you and Tsuna's eyes? Why are they bandaged?" Takashi questioned the 11 year-old child.

"An-n-n-no…..eto…I don't remember much. I remember me and Tsuna-nii in the mansion alone. Again. Doing damage reports about the things you recently destroyed. And listen to me never do any of those thing again." he demanded when he heard a few chuckles, stifled laughs and snickers coming from the older kids. "I mean it Darn it! Whatever well after that we haerd the alarm and we rushed outside back. The fight started good we were taking them down 3 at a time. But then a guy I think he was the boss or his right hand man well he came up behind with a pocket knife he was trying to slash Tsuna-nii's out eyes. But I thought on instinct and just jumped in front of Tsuna-nii. And after that I'm not sure what happened. I remember being shot in the shoulder and leg-" he was cut off when a fist connected with his cheek. He was sent sprawling on to the floor. The others gasped. They looked at Hayato who was shaking in uncontrollable rage.

"You failed to protect Jyuudaime so you failed as Lightning Guardian. And I know your faking those injuerins so if I took those bandages off there wouldn't be a scracth on your eyes." He ripped off the bandages expecting to see the usual one brillient green eye open but instead he saw both eyes open and sightlessly looking for a light to look at someone through. But they all knew it was in vain as for he would never see again.

BANG!

Everyone looked to the left and saw it was it was the Arcobeleno in Adult form. They all looked at the man with the curly side burns knowing full and well that he was the one who who the bullet. The man calmly walked over to Lambo as to not scare the now Blind child.

"Lambo-chan daijoubuska? (correct spelling?)" Reborn asked gently-hold on the sadist tutor from hell Rebron the worlds greatest hitman talking gently to the one who tried to kill not but a year ago.-

"Reborn-chan?" the Bonvio asked heisitently scared that it just might be a dream or Hayato and the others teasing him. Reborn gently caressed his face th show he really was here. The boy could tell his touch rom anywhere. Slowly the cow print boy leaned into the touch. Pivking the boy up and into his arms he smiled gently-again who is this guy because we only know one inhuman, greenblooded,cold hearted sadist tutor Reborn- then he turned around and glared coldly at the supposed 'Guardians' of the young Decimo.

"Well lookie what we have here guys… the so-called protectors of the Vongola Heir." He yelled behind his shoulder. A girl with a red shirt on that covered most of her hands but was still hanging loosely on the finger tips and clean white pants on her long raven hair in a waist long braid she was wearing a red pacifier. sighed and looked at them all sadly and disapprovingly making them all wince in shame. Her dark eyes traveled to the boy still cradled in Rebrons arms. Slowly almost tentivly she stroked his cheek making him lean into that touch as he whimpered a little when she retracted her hand.

"Fon-neechan? Is that you? Please make a noise or something I cant see you anymore." He whispered dead eyes scanning everywhere to at least catch the noise he was hoping she would make. She made a noice in the back of her throat. He smiled in her general direction. A blond itallian man with beautiful baby blue eyes came up he was dressed in comaflouge war green outfit with a blue pacifier hanging. He wrapped his arm protecivley around Fons' waist and pulled her into his chest making her flush as red as her pacifier. He smiled at her gently showing no harm in the gesture. She did some hand signals and siged when all he did was grin slyly like he did nothing wrong. She would be darned the day that really happened.

Then rushing in came Mukuro and Kyoya came soon after an outraged expression on his face and tonfas out with some lood dried on it. He looked down at them and sighed heavily.

"Lokks like I have to clean them again." He said irratated.

"Kufufufufufufufufu….. oya oya now now Kyp-kun we cant fight in a paitent room so calm down for now." He smiled creepiliy. Kyoya rolled his eyes and put his tonfas away. For now.

"Ahem. Lets take this back to the mansion and I mean any words on the way there and they would be your last words. Understood? Great. Move your asses into gear." With that he and the Arcobeleno left the guardians there giving them no choice but to follow.

What is going to happen in the mansion?

Digimonfan:Aaaaaand imma leave it at that but since I left you guys in suspense I'll give you guys a preveiw.

Preveiw:

"V-V-V-V-V-Vongola Primo and the first generation guardians what are you doing here?"

Digimonfan:That's all im giving XD XP  
Take it away boys:

Lambo-chan,Tsu-chan and Kyo-kun: Please Read and Review!


	5. Chapter 4: The 1st Generations Anger

Chapter 4: The 1st Generations' Anger

Digimonfan: Hey minna-san!

Tsu-chan: *Hiding behind Kyo-kun* Hello.

Lambo-chan:*Smiles shyly* Hiya.

Digimonfan: Well… someone from the reviewers goes some of the things from this chapter before I even thought about it that much. But oh well. Now to not waste your time anymore…

Everyone: (say it with us please) on with the chapter.

A blond man with sky blue sightless eyes and wasn't very tall. Sprinted down town towards the hospital along with a man with Light red *Cough-Pink-Cough* hair and a tattoo on his face leading him around, a man wearing a really old kimono and a grim expression on his usually smiling face, a black haired man with a bandage across his nose was leading the young teen with sightless green eyes and a thunder birth mark under his right eye. Along with them was one light haired adult hair and another with dark hair looking strangely like a melon. They were sprinting hoping to be able to catch the Arcobeleno.

"C'mon guys I think we're almost there let's just hope we were able to catch Reborn-kun. And hang in there a little more Lampo-kun. When we get there you won't have to worry because we're going to find out what caused this mess. And were going to make sure that we figure why your eyes went blind." The man with the sightless blue eyes said. The man with the pin-RED, I said Red hair sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Primo for the last time you have the same problem with your eyes too. And haven't been saying that your chest been hurting like we were all gone from you. Well were going to the bottom of this thing if it's the last thing we do." The red haired man stated through gritted teeth. Sometimes his boss/best friend/ secret crush was _**TOO**_ thoughtless at times.

"Hehehehehe…. Your right I guess G." 'Primo' rubbed his hand behind his head bashfully. His sightless eyes closed. A small cute smile on his face making him absolutely adorable. Making all of his guardians (Except Lampo-chan because he can't see) blush. G muttered something about 'Being too damn Kawaii' and 'He'll be the end of me some day' making the other grin sheepishly. "Aw well guess you are the one that keeps me alive and healthy everyday G" the Primo concluded.

"Gitto, we are here to the maximum." The one leading the green eyed/haired blind boy whispered. Something awfully strange for him the usually happy and loud on instinct man.

"Knuckles-niichan where would _**HERE**_ be?" the young one he was leading –Lampo- asked confused. The young teen was just walking around in Knuckles' garden when he felt a blinding pain in his eyes and passed out from the pain. When he awoke he stated that he couldn't see anything at all. They all remembered te same thing happened to Gitto moments after Lampo passed out. They instantly knew something was wrong with their processers. They were rushing cause they felt the Arcobeleno on the move again. So that's when they arrived at the Namimori Hostiple.

The door opened and out walked a group of people and the one leading them had on a suit and ferdora with a chameleon sitting on his shoulder.

"REBORN!" they all yelled in usion. He smirked but it quickly vanished when he saw the conditions of the Sky and Lightning Guardians.

"I'm assuming they lost their sight all of a sudden?" he questioned not looking away from the two. Everyone nodded grimly. "Follow me to the Vongola Mansion. This way Lambo-chan" this made the 1st generation freeze. One because of the '-chan' part and two because of the tenderness of the voice in the spartan tutors voice. The boy nodded mutely.

At the Mansion:

"And that's hat happened." Lambo finished explaining curling into a ball trying to hide in Reborns' side. Reborn pulled the sable curled teen closer to his side.

"You didn't protect the Jyuudaime! You got him sent to the hospital instead you fucking retard you must protect the Jyuudaime even if it costs you your life. That's what you must learn." Hayato exploded upon the poor teen. All his pent up rage, sorrow, worry, and frustrations all pouring onto the young boy who bowed his head in silent agreement.

_**BOOM**_! _**BANG**_! _**BAM**_!

Three gunshots were heard and they all turned towards Lal Mirch, Collenello, and Reborn who all still had their guns out. Reborn wearing a calm mask while Lal and Collenello were wearing their angry expressions. Lal's being the scariest out of the two.

"NOW LISTEN HERE, I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK OF YOURSELVES BUT YOU NEVER ABANDON A FRIEND OR TEAMATE. ITS NOT RIGHT TO BLAME ONE OF THE ONLY ONES WHO WERE ACTUALLY THERE FOR YOUR BOSS! KORA!" Collenello yelled bosy trembling and tears streaming down his face. He collapsed to his knees almost as if his legs couldn't support him any longer and in truth they couldn't with all of the shock of how some of the guardians of the Vongola would just try to pin the blame on their fellow friends and guardians. It all brought back bad memories of his training with Lal Mirch.

They all had the decency to look down shamefully. Takashi's grin gone, Ryohei was extreamly quiet, Hayato was shaking in surpressed self-hatred, and Chrome looked away tears prickling her eyes.

Fon went over to Collenello and helped him to his feet. He was leaning heaviliy on his girlfriend. Her and the other seven ex-Arcobeleno looked at him in worry and concern.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to snap at you. But you know what I going for a walk to clear my head. Anyone wanna come? Kora." He asked looking at everybody. Lambo put his hand up. Collenello ently pulled the teen from his protective grasp and they left with the blond leading the ravenette out the door.

The duo walked aimlessly for abount an 1hr. before Collenello decided that they head to the hospital to chec on Tsuna which the cow-printed boy agreed hastiliy. They arrived at his room only to see Tsuna awake and looking around asking for Lambo and Mukuro and also Kyoya.

"TSUNA-NII!" a certain teen cried startling the other teen out of his thoughts. He turned to the sound of the voice just as he was tackled out of the bed and onto the floor. Said boy and teen giggled upon impact and Collenello couldn't help but grin at the brotherly moment.

"Lambo-chan can you please tell me what happened I cant seem to remember anything from before two nights ago after that everything is a blur." He asked greatly concerned and confused. He was concerened for his little brothers saftey.

"I'll tell you later Tsuna-nii. First recover. Im gonna go and tell the others your awake and okay." He said sweetly before running off to go and find a phone then promptly running into a wall and yelping when he hit the floor. The two olders shook their heads in amusement.

Digimonfan: and that's a rap Reand and Review.


	6. Chapter 5: The Fight and Tsuna returns!

Chapter 5: the fight and Tsuna returns home!

Digimonfan: Hiya

Takashi: Yo.

Tsu-chan: *Smiling sweetly* Ciaossu.

Reborn: *Smirking under fedora* Ciaossu.

Everybody: ONTO THE CHAPTER EARLY!

Tsuna sighed and bowed his head. He couldn't see a thing. He was sad because not _**ONE**_ of his friends decided to visit him and the only ones who visited him were the Arcobeleno and Lambo along with the Varia, Millifore Family and the 1st generation family.

"Hey, Kora. How you been Tsuna?" came the familiar voice of Collenello. Tsuna looked up and smiled.

"Good. How have you been Collenello-sempai?" he asked smiling slightly when he heard a flustered sound from the other wishing that he was actually able to see the flushed state of the green-clad man.

"Anyway, the hospital will be letting you go today, kora." He said trying to cover up his embarrassment with the good news. "And how many times have I told you to call me Collenello-kun? I'm not that much older than you. Maybe 1 or 2 years." He stated trying to get rid of his furious blush but it only deepened when he and Tsuna heard an amused giggle from behind. Collenello looked behind him to see his girlfriend Fon standing there her cloth covered hand to her mouth in a vain attempt to silence the giggles that were desperately trying to escape her mouth.

"Konichiwa Fon-neechan. How have you been? You werent hurt and I surely hope Collenello-kun is treating you alright." Tsuna said kindly to the older women who stroked his cheek lovingly making him blush in embarrassment at how nice she was him all the time. "Good to see your in perfect health."

Then Collenello came back into the room with some papers mumbling under his breath something about 'Damn I still have to pay this huge behind bill.' Or 'What the hell is wrong with these people?'

Shoving the papers into a pocket in his pants he slowly grinned at his girlfriend nervously when he noticed the look of utter dibelief on her face that obvioulsly read: 'What did you do this time and don't play innoccent this time.'

"Nothing, kora. Just went to get Tsuna's papers so that we could get outta here. Kora." He stated grinning widely. "Sorry babe but you gotta leave while Tsuna's changing. You know how he gets when he's embarrassed." She giggled again but left quietly.

At the Vongola Mansion:

Hayato was looking for Lambo. He found the 11 preteen sitting on the couch waiting for Collenello and Fon to bring home Tsuna. At the thought of the Jyuudaime Hayato grew excited but then remembered why the Jyuudaime was in the hostiple *In his mind at least*. And that was because the Cow didn't protect the Jyuudaime and instead got hurt and was lucky enough to live. He stalked up to Lambo and raised his fist about to strike the vunerable kid until the boy suddenly looked up and his unseeing eyes held surprise and relief.

"Haya-nii. What are you doing here? Did Tsuna-nii come home yet?" he asked his voice full of hope.

"No. we have to talk Lambo." He said barley controlled rage. The cow-boy nodded for him to continue as also show for he was listening. After that all he saw was red and all he heard were Lambo's screams for him to please stop. But he didn't stop until something –two somethings one hand the other cold metal- stopping his fist of fury. He turned his furious gaze on the ones who stopped him. Kyoya stopped him with his handcuff and Mukuro had stopped him with his hand and was glaring harshly while smiling his creepy smile of his. They eard the mansion door unlock and the door open to reveal the 8 Arcobeleno and Tsuna who was staring*blankly* at the floor.

Shit! Now Hayato was screwed for sure.

Kyo-chan: And that's all.

Tsu-chan: Hope you enjoyed.

Lambo: If any of your are confused then please tell us.

Digimonfan: Once again I don't own KHR. Only the OC's that are appearing next chappie… oh no I did it and told you a secret. Ah whatever.

Everyone: SAYANORA!


	7. Chapter 7: Explanations

Chapter 7: Explanations

Digimonfan: Hey gomen but I decided to continue my stories see my computer got busted sooo yeah. But I'm here now. Now take it away boys!

*Tsu-chan walks out in kawaii pajamas rubbing his eye. *

Tsu-chan: Digimonfan...

Kyo-kun: own...

Lambo-chan: KHR...

Everyone: On with the chapter!

Hayato was scared. For the first time in his life he actually felt fear for his life. He had just been caught attacking a helpless kid. An alley at that. He looked down at the boy on the floor. Lambo was crying hystericlly in fetal position. Then at his fist it was then he relised he was shaking and hard too. He looked at Reborn whose fedora was covering his eyes he was also shaking but for a diffrent reason. Hayato was shaking in fear Reborn was shaking in uncontrollable anger. They all looked down at the sound of someone speaking.

"Why do you hate me so much Haya-nii?" he whimpered bright green eyes filled with tears that cascaded down his face in a matter of seconds. Hayato felt tears prickling his eyes as he looked at the damage he caused to the youngest member of the group. "I thought we were finally getting along. Was I wrong?"

Hayato couldn't take it anymore so he dropped to his knees and scooped the sobbing boy into his arms as reality came crashing down on him. Lambo wasn't at fault he was and had been the whole time.

Ten minutes later in the Decimos office:

"Can someone explain what's going on here?" Tsuna asked politely yet timidly (Reborn: That's possible?! Digimonfan: You forget around you anything is possible.)

They all looked at Hayto who had the decency to bow his head.

"Well you see Jyuudaime... I was blaming Lambo for getting you hurt and I may have done some... things that I'm not proud of but I then relised I wasn't his fault it was mine because I failed as your right-hand man to always be by your side." Hayato explained looking at the floor.

Tsuna opened his mouth to reply but Reborn stopped him.

"One moment..." he said smoothly walking over to the door and opening revealing a group a people clustered on the floor and behind them stood Fon who was sweat dropping, Kyoya who was full blown laughing and Mukuro was smirking in the corner of the room. Reborn smirked seeing his work.

"HIIIIIIIIIE! Minna-san daijoubu?" Tsuna squeaked when he felt a hand snake around his waist and pull him into a chest. By the tell of the aura it was Mukuro. "Mukuro?"

"There the ones who should be asking if YOUR okay, and apoligizing like Hayato did. He admitted he was wrong and they were wrong and must admit as well." he said his face serious his creepy smile not there at all.

"Shishishsishi...The princess came to check on her favorite prince. How is he?" asked another voice as a teen with blond hair with bangs that are long her waist long hair in a braid. She was wearing a off the shoulder tank top with shorty shorts she was also wearing a pair of sandles. "See, Aries-chan this is my favorite prince charming the one who would come and visit the princess and we would play all kinds of games."

The girl came in with another girl -Aries- she had raven black hair *Imagine Kyo-kun and Takashi hair* and bright brown eyes filled with innoccence and kindness.

Mukuro looked when the 2 entered. He raised an eyebrow and looked at her and the girl.

"Oya, oya, the Varia are here Bel-chan?" he asked looking at the blond haired girl. She shook her head.

"I'm grounded... Don't tell Froggy-chan and the others although I have a feeling that if I go home there gonna get me sooooo... Can I stay here?" she elabroated.

Digimonfan: And that's all.

Kyo-kun Tsu-chan Lambo-chan: Read and Reveiw

Taka-kun: Ahahahah... but no flames we'll use 'em to make cookies and smores.

Digimonfan: Special thanks to...

Rikkai and hyotei lover

Cloudiedays27

aryana

loveyaoigirl4ever

charm13insomnia

Princess Arcs Di Cielo for reveiwing you all get virtual cookies. (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)

Everyone: Bye-Bii


End file.
